Replaying the Past the sequel to A Shooting Star
by Akkadia
Summary: The Sequel to A Shooting Star. Yami and Yugi are back in the present. But they have an encounter with an old friend who has a few secrets of her own. Not only that but the gang is going to get a visit from someone that could ruin the future of mankind!RR
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok this isn't actually the first chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that Replay of the Past (A Shooting Star 2) chapter 1 is done. But I can't put it up until I get back microsoft word or get a chance to put it up through the school computer. I want to thank everyone for you patience and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel. I promise to have it up before my birthday, which is October 3. Thanks again  
Akkadia+Karria 


	2. Secrets Revealed and Nightmares take fli...

Akkadia: *walks in carrying Karria over her shoulder* Ahh it's good to be back on good ole' www.fanfiction.net! Does anyone want to do the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: I will! Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters, Tenshi or Kerra. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: *sets Karria down* thank you Yugi  
  
Karria: *sneezes* tage ya log enuff to finish dis chapta!  
  
Yami: What happened to her?  
  
Akkadia: *doesn't answer, instead goes into the kitchen and returns with a bottle of cough syrup and a spoon*  
  
Karria: *takes the medicine, coughs then blows her nose. She sounds like a fog horn* I go stuck in da fweeza!  
  
Akkadia: Yeah now she's really sick. Oh well at least this way she can't insult my work  
  
Karria: *growls* You are so dead when I get betta!  
  
Akkadia: I'll keep that in mind, now on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, here it is the long awaited sequel to 'A Shooting Star'! I would have had this up a lot sooner but just like my Yami my computer *had a cold* I can't promise this will be good. But I'll try my best. I'm starting to get writer's block from A Brother's Love. Tell me what you think and be honest. Ok, I've blabbed enough enjoy chapter 1! WARNING: this will be short that I can tell you. I'm going to start off pretty much where I ended.  
  
Chapter 1 Secret's are Revealed.  
  
Tenshi smiled at Yami and winked at Yugi. She glanced down and held back a giggle.  
  
Yugi noticed her giggle and followed her glance. Once he saw what she was laughing at his cheeks turned the same color as the tips of his spiky hair. Both him and Yami were standing there in their black silk boxers. Yugi tapped Yami's shoulder glanced down as fast as he could and Yami too turned red, "Please come in. Make yourself at home. We'll be right back." Yami was already half way up the stairs. Yugi followed and the two of them headed towards Yugi's bedroom. Once there Yugi walked over to his dresser. He pulled out one of the draws and after a few seconds of searching, pulled out two pairs of black leather pants. He tossed the larger pair to Yami and slipped into the smaller pair. Next Yugi headed over to the closet. He knew what Yami wanted to wear. After a few minutes of searching, Yugi pulled out a black buckle shirt. He tossed it to Yami who slipped it over his head. The black fabric clung to Yami's chest showing off his muscles between the buckles. Yugi was almost put into a trance for a minute. He snapped back to reality and continued searching. Finally he pulled out a black sleeveless silk shirt which he slipped on. The two of them put their neck buckles and Yugi placed the millennium puzzle around his neck. At the same time a replica of the puzzle appeared around Yami's neck. Both of them just looked at each other. A smile formed on Yugi's lips while a smirk tugged on Yami's. The taller one leaned down and kissed the young one's forehead. Yugi giggled, "Come on let's go." The two of them headed back downstairs to find Tenshi sitting on the couch looking at a picture of Yami and Yugi, "Sorry if we kept you waiting." Yugi said as he took a seat on the loveseat. Yami joined him.  
  
"No, it's all right I like this picture of you two." Tenshi placed the photograph back on the table that sat next to the couch.  
  
After about ten minutes of torturing silence Yugi spoke up, "What are you doing in the present Tenshi?"  
  
Tenshi was about to answer but Yami spoke first, "My father sent you, didn't he?"  
  
Tenshi nodded, "Yes, he requested I watch over you and Yugi until he can join you himself."  
  
Yami cocked is head to the side, "What do you mean join me?"  
  
Tenshi began to fiddle with the gold chain that hung around her neck, "I know not." Tenshi's cell phone suddenly began to ring, "Excuse me for a minute." she answered, "Hello, yes, I told you, yeah I'm over at Yugi's, oh, ok. I'll see you in a few." she hung up the phone, placed it back into her bag and began to count, "3...2...1." she pointed to the door. At that exact moment there was a knock, "Right on time."  
  
Yugi got up and answered the door. He looked up and gasped. It was Tenshi! Or at least it looked like Tenshi. After looking more closely Yugi noticed that this girl's hair was much longer and had hints of red mixed with the black. Her eyes were not a gentle green but an icy blue and were shaped the same way as Yami's were. She was dressed in black jeans and a black baby tee that showed off her flat stomach. Her skin was the same shade as Yami's; the Egyptian tan. Around her neck lay a golden chain identical to the one around Tenshi's neck, "Um, may I help you?"  
  
"It's all right Yugi, she's a friend."  
  
Yugi merely nodded and stepped to the side allowing the strange girl to enter. He closed the door but stayed were he was.  
  
"What took you so long?" Tenshi teased. Her look alike sat down next to her.  
  
"You must learn to control yourself Tenshi. Stop fiddling with you item." The girl scolded.  
  
Yami cleared his throat, "Tenshi, who is your friend?"  
  
"This is Kerra."  
  
Kerra turned to look at Yami, "I am her dark side. I am her Yami."  
  
Yami almost went into shock, "Tenshi what does this mean?"  
  
Tenshi touched the gold chain around her neck, "This is the millennium chain and Kerra is the spirit of it."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Tenshi sighed deeply, "Your father requested I not say anything. I don't know why, though."  
  
Yugi, who'd been standing by the door began to feel sharp pains in his back. He cried out in pain, "Ahh!"  
  
Yami heard Yugi and jumped up, "Aibou are you all right?"  
  
Yugi cursed himself for crying out and nodded, "Yes Yami, I leaned against the doorknob by accident." he held back his tears and grabbed his jacket, "I'm going to go for a walk." he said. Yugi headed out the door and ran. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was he had to run. He passed the Domino Cafe where Tea was a waitress. He passed the video store where Serenity worked and he passed the KaibaCorp main office building. Yugi didn't attempt to stop at any of these locations. He just kept running.  
  
Mai Valentine was cruising around in her blue corvette. She turned the corner and saw Yugi run in the opposite direction. She didn't get a very good look at him but from what she could see Mai noticed fear plastered on Yugi's innocent face. She pulled into a nearby parking lot made a U-turn and followed Yugi. Pretty soon he led her to the park. Mai was forced to park her car and continue to follow Yugi on foot. She got out and ran towards him.  
  
Yugi suddenly stopped. He cried out as he doubled over in pain. His legs gave out and he crashed to the ground, "Ahh!"  
  
Mai saw Yugi and ran towards him. She knelt down and gently touched his shoulder, "Yugi, are you all right?"  
  
Yugi looked up to see Mai. Tears were forming in his innocent violet eyes. He tried to hold them back but they some how had a will of their own and slid down his soft cheeks. Yugi tried to say something but found that his throat felt like it was on fire. He began to feel pain in his back. It felt like fire! Yugi started shaking, "It hurts. It hurts so much!" he said in a weak voice. As he spoke the pain in his throat started to increase.  
  
Mai looked at the younger boy confused, "What hurts?" Yugi pointed to his back. The elder teen carefully removed his uniform jacket. She looked at his white shirt and gasped. It was streaked with blood. Mai being as careful as she could slowly and gently pulled the shirt up. She heard Yugi whimper. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. Scrawled across Yugi's back were cut's bleeding rapidly. But that wasn't what had surprised her. The cuts spelled out a message, 'Beware Pharaoh'.  
  
Yugi cried out in pain again, "YAMI!!!" he screamed before darkness took over.  
  
At that exact moment Yami suddenly stood up. The sennen eye appeared on his forehead. The replica of the puzzle began to glow.  
  
Tenshi stood up, "Yami?"  
  
Kerra stood up and pulled Tenshi behind her, "What is going on?"  
  
Yami looked at Tenshi. His face was mixed with emotions: fear, hate, confusion. He balled his hands into fists, "He's back and he's got Yugi."  
  
Akkadia: Ok that's it for the first chapter.  
  
Karria: *'s voice has cleared up a bit* WHAT!!!  
  
Akkadia: What, I can't go on forever. Besides it's the best place to stop.  
  
Yami: *growls at Akkadia* don't forget you still have a first class ticket to the shadow realm...  
  
Yugi: *walks in holding a Yami plushie*  
  
Akkadia: awww!  
  
Yami: *turns* Hey! I want one! *runs to the store and buys a Yugi plushie*  
  
Akkadia: Awww!  
  
Karria: *sweatdrops* Oohh kkk, right. Um well hope you enjoyed it. Ra knows what's going on inside my aibou's imagination. Be nice please and review. And just like the original 3 reviews = chapter 2.  
  
Yami: all flames will be used to light fireworks for the Fourth of July!  
  
Akkadia: Uh Yami it's the middle of September!  
  
Yami: Oh....  
  
Akkadia: *See's Karria opening some pixie stix* Oh, no you don't. I will not have a bouncing Yami in my next chapter!  
  
Karria: *grabs the pixie stix and runs off* 


	3. Can he save him again?

Yugi: *walks in* Hi everyone!  
  
Karria: (runs in front of the screen) you'll never take me alive!!  
  
Akkadia: (appears a few seconds later) You are so dead, Karria!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Umm, ok. As you can see Akkadia still hasn't caught Karria yet so I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters, Kerra or Tenshi. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Yami: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm sooo sorry for not getting this up sooner. School's been pounding on me and so have the guys in my class. I have to hold myself down to keep myself from kicking their @$$es! (please excuse my french) any way. Hope you enjoy. (may kinda suck I'm still suffering from Writer's Block!)  
  
Notes: / Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// \ Tenshi to Kerra\ \\ Kerra to Tenshi\\  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(TV announcer dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Yugi started shaking, "It hurts. It hurts so much!" he said in a weak voice. As he spoke the pain in his throat started to increase.  
  
Mai looked at the younger boy confused, "What hurts?" Yugi pointed to his back. The elder teen carefully removed his uniform jacket. She looked at his white shirt and gasped. It was streaked with blood. Mai being as careful as she could slowly and gently pulled the shirt up. She heard Yugi whimper. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.  
  
Scrawled across Yugi's back were cut's bleeding rapidly. But that wasn't what had surprised her. The cuts spelled out a message, 'Beware Pharaoh'.  
  
Yugi cried out in pain again, "YAMI!!!" he screamed before darkness took over.  
  
At that exact moment Yami suddenly stood up. The sennen eye appeared on his  
  
forehead. The replica of the puzzle began to glow.  
  
Tenshi stood up, "Yami?"  
  
Kerra stood up and pulled Tenshi behind her, "What is going on?"  
  
Yami looked at Tenshi. His face was mixed with emotions: fear, hate, confusion. He balled his hands into fists, "He's back and he's got Yugi."  
  
Tenshi felt her legs give away. She fell back into Kerra's arms, "I thought you trapped him in the Shadow Realm after we escaped."  
  
"Well he obviously found away to come back." Yami was starting to feel small aches on his back. He sat down.  
  
"Yami why don't you try talking to Yugi through the mind link?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Yami said. He placed his hand over the millennium puzzle, //Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me?"  
  
/Yami, please help me! It hurts it hurts so much!/  
  
//Yugi, where are you?//  
  
/Last thing I remember, park, Mai. Pain, so much pain!/ the link was blocked off.  
  
//Yugi!!// Yami cried but received no reply. Yugi'd mentioned Mai. Yami did the only thing he could think of and called Mai's cell phone.  
  
Mai literally jumped as her cell phone rang, "He..hello?" she answered still kind of shocked.  
  
"Mai, its Yami, have you seen Yugi anywhere?" Yami asked.  
  
Mai relaxed a little but tensed up again, "He's right next to me. Yami he's hurt badly. He needs to go to the hospital. I can call 911."  
  
Yami let out a weak sigh of relief, "Ok, I'll meet you at the hospital, and thanks Mai." the two of them hung up.  
  
Mai dialed 911 and waited. When an operator finally answered she explained that there had been an accident involving a small teenage male. Thankfully they didn't ask any questions. She thanked the operator and hung up. About ten minutes later an ambulance came into view. They paramedics loaded Yugi onto the stretcher. Mai ran to her car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. As soon as she pulled into a parking spot she grabbed her cell phone, "Yami, I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Thanks Mai." Yami didn't waste anytime, "I'm going to the hospital." he didn't wait for an answer and ran downtown.  
  
Tenshi and Kerra looked at each other and nodded. They ran to their 'home', "Narato!" Tenshi cried out. The girl was thrown back Kerra caught her, "I just hope he gets the message."  
  
Seto Kaiba was on his way home from another boring convention when he saw a black clothed figure with spiky black hair. It had to be Yugi, or Yami, "Follow that guy in the black."  
  
"But sir..." the driver protested.  
  
"Just do it." Kaiba hissed. A few minutes later the limo stopped, "Did I tell you to stop?"  
  
"Sir that boy stopped."  
  
Kaiba looked out the window. Sure enough Yugi or Yami (he doesn't know which one) had stopped. The rich teen looked up. They were at the hospital. Kaiba got out, "Hey, Motou!"  
  
Yami turned around, "I don't have time for you insults Kaiba, Yugi is in serious pain right now." The former Pharaoh's eyes were filled with concern. Something no one had ever seen in him before.  
  
Kaiba stepped back shocked, "Oh, well please, don't let me keep you. I hope he feel's better." Kaiba climbed back into the limo. Yugi was hurt? Who could have done that to him?  
  
Yami watched Kaiba drive off. He ran into the hospital.  
  
"Yami." it was Mai.  
  
"Mai, what happened, where's Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Mai was about to answer when a young woman in a white lab coat, "Excuse me are you Yami?" she asked.  
  
Yami nodded, "Where's Yugi?"  
  
The woman didn't answer, 'Please come with me." she headed back down the hall.  
  
Yami didn't even hesitate. He followed the woman down the brightly lit hallway. They stopped at a door, "What..."  
  
"He's been calling out your name ever since we brought him here, sir." the woman said.  
  
Yami entered the room and gasped. Lying on the hospital bed was a small lifeless figure that looked like Yugi. But it couldn't be Yugi. Yugi was the one who could make anyone smile. Yugi was the one who was determined to go all the way no matter the costs. Yugi was the one that could melt anyone's heart just by being himself. Yami fell to his knees. "Why couldn't I have saved him from the pain?"  
  
The hospital room was filled with a brilliant red light. Standing in front of Yami was a black robed figure, "Yami..."  
  
Yami looked up, "Father?"  
  
"Yes, Yami. You know you can save him."  
  
"How?" Yami was clearly confused.  
  
Narato sighed deeply, "Don't you remember the last time?"  
  
Yami thought for a moment, "Oh, yes of course." he stood up and placed his hands upon Yugi's heart, "Rechochyta mi-tonyia!" Yami cried out, "Please live yugi, please live..."  
  
Karria: *eats more pixie stix and started bouncing around the screen*  
  
Akkadia: All right that's it! *pulls out an extra large net*  
  
Karria: *bounces into the net* Oh man!  
  
Akkadia: *smirks* 3 reviews = chapter 3! *locks the pixie sticks in the cupboard and swallows the key*  
  
Karria* Screams* NOOOO!!! 


	4. The Nightmare's Only Beginning

Akkadia: *walks in* Disclaimer time! Any volunteers?  
  
Shayba: *appears* oops wrong story  
  
Akkadia: Would you do the disclaimer?  
  
Shayba: sure Akkadia has no ownership over any yu-gi-oh related characters, kerra or tenshi. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: thanks *looks around* where's Yami Karria?  
  
Yugi: I saw her in the supermarket. She's got a cart over flowing with pixie stix and chocolate.  
  
Akkadia; Oh no! We're all gonna die! Everyone take cover! Abandon ship abandon ship! *runs around like a maniac*  
  
Yami: *major sweatdrop* Ok that's just freaky. On with the fic!  
  
(TV announcer dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Yami fell to his knees. "Why couldn't I have saved him from the pain?" Suddenly hospital room was filled with a brilliant red light. Standing in front of Yami was a black robed figure, Yami looked up, "Father?"  
  
"Yami.; you know you can save him." Yami was clearly confused. Narato sighed deeply, "Don't you remember the last time.  
Yami thought for a moment, "Oh, yes of course." he stood up and placed his hands upon Yugi's heart, "Rechochyta mi-tonyia!" Yami cried out, "Please live yugi, please live..."  
  
Tenshi and Kerra were on their way to the hospital, "Do you think Yugi's all right, Kerra?" Tenshi asked.  
  
Kerra could easily sense the fear in her hikari, \\I know not aibou. We just have to pray Narato received your message and got to Yami.\\ They finally arrived at the hospital. Kerra followed Tenshi in and they sat down in the waiting room.  
  
Narato watched the scene from afar. His son had more power than even his father himself knew about. That is until now. The power of Yami's love for his light was something, Narato had never seen before. If something would ever happen to Yugi Narato knew that his son would surely die along with him and vice versa.  
  
Yami's head was resting on Yugi's abdomen. The weight made it a little difficult for Yugi to breathe. His innocent violet orbs slowly opened. The younger one looked around. Where was he? After a few minutes it dawned on him. He was in the hospital. The pain, all the pain he'd experienced. It was gone. Yugi looked down. Yami was asleep on his stomach. No wonder he couldn't get his stomach to rise that high. Yugi gently tapped Yami's shoulder, "Yami, wake up." Yami didn't budge. So Yugi used plan B. /Yami wake up/  
  
Yami shot up in bed in his soul room. The sound of his hikari's voice echoed off the script covered walls.  
  
//Yugi, my aibou. You scared me half to death!//  
  
Yami sat up and looked at Yugi, "I am so sorry."  
  
Yugi reached out and touched Yami's cheek. His skin was always so soft like the petal of a rose. He looked in Yami's eyes. Yugi leane down and gently pressed his lips to Yami's the kiss was gentle but sincere, "You have nothing to be sorry about. I know who did this."  
  
Yami was taken aback, "What are you talking about, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked around, "I'd rather not discuss it here."  
  
Just then a young girl about the age of 24 entered the room. She was writing something on her clipboard. The girl looked up and gasped. She suddenly ran out of the room. Yami and Yugi both sweat dropped. A few minutes later the girl returned with a doctor, "See!" she protested.  
  
The Dr. looked shocked, "It's a miracle! We were sure you wouldn't survive the night Mr. Motou."  
  
"Please Dr., when may I leave?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well we first have to take some tests and do an examination. If all is clear then you may leave tonight." the doctor said. He turned to look at Yami, "Who are you?"  
  
Yami smiled, "I am Yugi's elder brother, Yami."  
  
The doctor merely nodded, "Well, Yami I'm afraid you'll have to leave your brother for a few hours."  
  
Yami was about to protest but was stopped by the contact of Yugi's hand upon his. He looked down at his hikari and he nodded, "Very Well. I will inform Tenshi and her 'sister' about your conditions." with that Yami walked out of the hospital room. He headed down the brightly lit hallway until he reached the waiting room.  
  
Mai, Tenshi and Kerra all stood up and ran to Yami, "How's Yugi, what happened, Is he ok?" questions were pouring out of their mouths.  
  
Yami acted like he didn't hear them and walked over to a chair.  
  
"Hello, earth to Yami, come in!" Mai said.  
  
Yami jumped, "Oh, forgive me Mai."  
  
"Well, how's Yugi?" Tenshi asked sitting down next to her leader.  
  
"He's alive. I healed him in time."  
  
"Well where is he?" Mai asked.  
  
Yami sighed, "Well they want to examine him thoroughly before the release him."  
  
Kerra kneeled in front of Yami, "Then why are you so upset?"  
  
"I can't tell you right now. It's not safe to discuss the matter in public."  
  
"Very well. Tenshi, I'm going to go home now. Mom's probably worried about us." Kerra said giving her aibou a glance.  
  
Tenshi stood up, "Oh, all right I'll walk with you, I needed to use the bathroom anyways and it's near the front door." the two of them headed towards the bathroom and front door. They both went in. Kerra looked around before vanishing into the millennium chain. Tenshi went to the bathroom, washed her hands and returned to find Yami alone, "Where did that blonde go?'  
  
Yami looked up, "Her name is Mai, and she's a friend. She's the one who brought Yugi here."  
  
"Well, I'm going to head home. Please let Kerra and I know if anything happens." Tenshi gave Yami a small hug and a small kiss on his cheek. She stood up and walked out of the hospital.  
Yami watched her go. He sighed deeply. What did Yugi mean when he said he knew who caused him the pain? The wait was almost agony for him. But he knew he had no choice.  
  
Yugi: *rereads the chapter* are you sure you wanna stop there?  
  
Akkadia: *is under the table* I have to stop. It's part of the story. *hears a horn honking* Oh no it's Karria she's back!  
  
Karria: *walks in carrying a garbage bag filled with chocolate and pixie stix* finally I will have my revenge! *starts to pig out on the pixie stix. A few minutes later, she's bouncing off the walls* Everyone: *Anime Fall*  
  
Yami: 3 reviews= chapter 4! 


	5. Magic is present but not where you think

Yami: Hey everyone! *Looks around* Where is everyone?  
  
Yugi: *calls from the kitchen* I'm trying to get Akkadia out from under the table, she won't budge!  
  
Yami: Oh, ok, umm where's Karria?  
  
Shayba: She passed out. One of us is going to have to do the disclaimer. Yugi: I can't I'm working here!  
  
Yami: fine I'll do it. Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters, Tenshi or Kerra. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Shayba: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, send me to the shadow realm right now. I am soooo sorry for not having this up sooner. I was grounded and I couldn't get to my computer! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I hope you enjoy chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yami glanced at the clock that hung just above the Emergency Room doors. Time seemed to drag on in the hospital. It was already 4:00 in the afternoon. Grandpa would be coming back from his meeting. Yami realized that Grandpa had no idea where they were! He stood up and walked to the receptionist's desk, "Excuse me, is there a phone anywhere, that I could use?"  
  
A kind young woman glanced up and smiled, "Oh, yes you may use this phone. Is it a local call or long distance?"  
  
"It's local, thanks." Yami picked up the phone and quickly thought back to when Yugi had taught him to use the phone. He remembered the directions and dialed their number. After about four rings the answering machine spoke up.  
  
Hello, you've reached the Motou residence. No one is hear at the moment so please leave your name, number and a brief message. Well get back to you as soon as we can!" Yugi's voice played.  
  
"Grandpa, it's Yami, don't get upset but Yugi was in an accident and he's in the hospital. Don't worry everything's fine. We'll be home soon. Bye!" Yami had just enough time to say the message before the machine clicked. He place the phone back onto the cradle, "Thanks." he said before walking back over to his chair. Yami glanced back up at the clock. It stopped, "Oh, great."  
  
Kaiba sat in his living room with Mokuba seated next to him. They were flipping through the channels but nothing seemed to spark their interest. Kaiba sighed deeply.  
  
Mokuba looked up at his brother, "Seto, is something wrong?"  
  
Kaiba glanced down at his brother and forced a smile, "Nothing for you to be worried about, little brother."  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "Uh, uh, I know that look, Seto. Something's up."  
"It's Yugi..."  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong with him?"  
Kaiba's hands balled into fists, "He's in the hospital."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Kaiba rubbed his ears, "Not so loud Mokuba!" He flipped the TV off, "I don't know what happened. I saw Yami running towards the hospital. He told me that Yugi was in serious pain." Sure Yugi was Kaiba's greatest rival but even he didn't believe that Yugi deserved to be tortured. Kaiba looked at his little brother. He inhaled deeply.  
  
Mokuba could sense his brother's change of emotion and placed his hand on Kaiba's, "He'll be ok." he said in a voice that didn't really have much confidence. Mokuba climbed onto his big brother's lap, "I hope that nothing ever happens to you Seto. I don't know what I'd do."  
  
Kaiba wrapped his arms around his little brother, "Don't worry Mokuba. Nothing is going to happen to me, or you." He hugged Mokuba tightly, "I promise."  
  
/Yami, the doctor's are done. I'm on my way out right now!/  
  
Yami was startled by the voice in his head he relaxed then responded.  
  
//All right Yugi.//  
  
Seconds later the E.R doors opened and there was Yugi. He was in a wheelchair, "I have to be 'wheeled' out of the hospital. I don't know why though."  
  
Yami just chuckled, "All right Yugi, let's go." After filling out some paperwork, Yami was soon wheeling Yugi out of the hospital. They headed back to the game shop.  
  
"Grandpa, we're home!" Yugi called. He then noticed the note on the fridge.  
  
Yugi and Yami  
  
I was invited in a last minute dig in Egypt!  
  
They may have found some more millennium items!  
  
I don't know how long I will be gone. But you know  
  
what to do and you know where you can get money  
  
if you need it. Stay out of trouble you two!  
  
I'll be home when I can!  
  
Grandpa  
  
Yami and Yugi looked at each other, "More millennium items?"  
  
Yugi sat on the countertop, "But Yami, I thought there were only seven millennium items."  
  
Yami shook his head, "No, there are more. The seven millennium items that we know of are the only ones that are meant to be in existence. The power that is sealed in the items was so great that I had no choice but to transfer the magic to more items. One item is already out, the millennium chain."  
  
Yugi listened carefully and absorbed all that Yami was telling him, "Yami, what are the other items?"  
  
"Well there's the chain, the bracelet, the amulet, the anklet, the arm band and the second most powerful the millennium crown."  
  
"Which item's the most powerful?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami smiled, "The millennium puzzle is." His faced darkened once more, "But it all depends on whether you use the shadow magic found in the items for good or for evil." Yami walked out of the kitchen. He sat down on the couch and looked at the picture of him and Yugi. They were both dressed in dark blue jeans and crimson muscle shirts. Yugi was smiling. His innocent eyes glowing as usual. Yami's lips were molded into a smirk. His eyes piercing to the soul. Yugi walked into the living room and sat down next to Yami.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" he said. Yami looked at Yugi.  
  
"Oh, I'm just thinking about Egypt again. How...how I almost lost you in the shadow realm." Yami placed the picture on the coffee table and sighed deeply, "I've got a very bad feeling, aibou. Like something terrible is going to happen..."  
  
Yugi: *walks in from the kitchen* she's finally agreed to come it, if she gets 3 reviews for this chapter.  
  
Yami: wishful thinking  
  
Akkadia: *calls from the kitchen* I heard that Yami!  
  
Yugi: 3 reviews = chapter 5! 


	6. An Unexpecting Surprise for Yami

Akkadia: *is sitting at her computer trying to come up with ideas*  
  
Yami+Yugi: Enter the room carrying garbage bags filled with candy.  
  
Akkadia: Did you guys go trick or treating?  
  
Yami: Yeah, we hit the jackpot. Yugi just gave the chibi eyes and they gave us the whole bowl!  
  
Akkadia: *looks down* no wonder. I wouldn't blame them  
  
Yami+Yugi: *look down* Oops *find themselves dressed in only dark magician boxers, major sweatdrop, anime fall*  
  
Akkadia: Oh goody! Hey shayba, dig in! *Shayba and Akkadia devour the candy*  
  
Karria: *major sweatdrop* right, and she says I'm on a sugar high, oh, well My insane hikari has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters, Kerra or Tenshi. She only owns the story idea On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Narato sat in the dark room. He looked up at the young woman standing before him.  
  
"Narato my love. It's getting late. You must tell him the truth, sooner or later. Why not sooner?"  
  
"I can't. His heart will be shattered. Just when he has found the answers we have to take them away again." Narato placed is head in his hands, "I can't do it."  
  
The girl sighed deeply, "Very well, then I shall do it. I will go into the puzzle myself and do it."  
  
~At Tenshi's House~  
  
Tenshi lay back on her bed, "Yami Kerra?"  
  
Kerra appeared from the chain, "What's wrong Tenshi?"  
  
Tenshi sat up and looked her other half, "I have a really bad feeling. Like someone is after my item."  
  
Kerra sat on the edge of the bed and touched her hikari's hand, "Don't worry, you know I'll protect you. I always will." she smiled, "Now try to get some sleep."  
  
Tenshi nodded and yawned. She snuggled under the covers as Kerra retreated back into the chain.  
  
~Meanwhile back at Yugi's~  
  
Yugi'd fallen asleep while he and Yami were watching a movie. Yami looked down at Yugi's sleeping form and sighed deeply. He looked just like an angel. An angel who fell from the clouds in heaven. He was in love with his other half. There was no denying it. Yami suddenly felt another presence in the room. He turned to find Narato standing before him.  
  
"Is something wrong father?"  
  
"Yami, there's someone who wants to see you. Go into the puzzle and go into the room at the stop of the flight of stars straight ahead of the door that leads to the dividing hallway."  
  
Yami obeyed and disappeared into the millennium puzzle. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room before making his way towards the stairwell. Yami climbed the stairs and opened the door. Sitting in the middle of the room was a women with black hair (think of Ishizu's hair it's almost the exact same) with crimson highlights. She was dressed in a long white Egyptian gown. On her forehead lay the eye of horus, "Who are you?" Yami asked.  
  
The girl looked up till her eyes came in contact with Yugi, "Don't you remember me Yami?"  
  
Yami gasped, "Mother?..."  
  
Akkadia: *she and shayba are still eating the candy* I can't think anymore! I'm stuck!  
  
Karria: Yeah, you're gonna be stuck with a stomach ache in the morning. After tonight you are not having anymore candy. Is that clear?  
  
Akkadia: reow 3 reviews= chapter 6! 


	7. Not all Painkillers are free

Akkadia: *strolls in* WAZZZZUP!!!!  
  
Karria: *appears from the anklet*:That's it you are forbidden to have anymore chocolate!  
  
Akkadia: Oh really?  
  
Karria: Yes, really. Now do the disclaimer before I take away your pixie stix, as well.  
  
Akkadia: All right, I have no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters, Kerra or Tenshi. I only own the story idea.  
  
Karria: Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Ok, ummmm, I'm starting to get the feeling...NO ONE LIKES MY STORIES! *cries* I'll find out sooner or later. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 6 Not all painkillers are free.  
  
(TV announcer dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Yami suddenly felt another presence in the room. He turned to find Narato standing before him.  
  
"Is something wrong father?"  
  
"Yami, there's someone who wants to see you. Go into the puzzle and go into the room at the stop of the flight of stairs straight ahead of the door that leads to the dividing hallway."  
  
Yami obeyed and disappeared into the millennium puzzle. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room before making his way towards the stairwell. Yami climbed the stairs and opened the door. Sitting in the middle of the room was a women with black hair (think of Ishizu's hair it's almost the exact same) with crimson highlights. She was dressed in a long white Egyptian gown. On her forehead lay the eye of horus, "Who are you?" Yami asked.  
  
The girl looked up till her eyes came in contact with Yami, "Don't you remember me Yami?"  
  
Yami gasped, "Mother?..."  
  
The girl stood up, "Yes, my son."  
  
Yami approached his mother, "But, how?"  
  
Namari smirked, "Your father isn't the only one with magic, you know."  
  
Yami chucked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Namari sighed, "Yami, I know you are aching to find answers about your past. Well, what if I told you there is away to ease that ache?"  
  
Yami's head shot up, "There is? How?"  
  
Namari touched Yami's hand, "Yami, with your father's help, I have the power to replay your past to you in a dream."  
  
"Really, is that all?" Yami couldn't understand why his mother was so upset.  
  
"Yami, I can't deliver the dream for nothing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Namari looked up at her son, "Yami, tell me, how do you feel about Yugi?"  
  
Yami's cheeks were instantly red, "He's everything to me. I love him with all my heart, why?"  
  
Namari turned away, "In order for you to gain something you desperately want, you must give up something in return."  
  
Yami took a minute to absorb his mother's words. Seconds later his eyes widened in shock, "No..."  
  
Namari nodded her head sadly, "Yes, I'm afraid that's the only way."  
  
Yami stood up and started to wander around the room, "Let me get this straight. If I want to know about my past, I have to give up Yugi?"  
  
Namari stood up, "I'm so sorry, my son."  
  
"Wait, if I lose Yugi, won't I disappear as well?"  
  
"No, you will inherit his body."  
  
Yami suddenly dropped to his knees, "How can you expect me to make a decision like this?" The tears began to flow. He didn't care, "I love Yugi."  
  
Namari approached her son and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder, "I know, Yami. And I know he loves you as well. I may not be able to lift the heavy burden that has been placed on your shoulders. But, maybe I can lighten the load. Talk to Yugi. Tell him everything that happened. You may be surprised. Now, I'm afraid, I must return to your father. My energy is low."  
  
Yami, merely nodded, "Goodbye, mother, and thank you." he watched as his mother faded away. After wiping the tears from his eyes, Yami left the puzzle. He looked down at Yugi and sighed. Yami sat down next to his light and played with his hair.  
  
~In an Unknown Location~ (A/N: Please don't ask)  
  
Narato looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway. Her face was streaked with tears, "You told him didn't you?"  
  
Namari nodded, "You were right. He...he..."  
  
Narato walked over to Namari and gathered her in his arms, "Don't worry, love. He'll know what to do."  
  
Karria: *rereads chapter* why the hell are you stopping there?  
  
Yugi: Are you gonna get rid of me, Yami?  
  
Yami: Of course not aibou *huggles Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *blush*  
  
Karria: Well?  
  
Akkadia: *breaks down into sobs* NO ONE LIKES ME OR MY STORIES ANYMORE!  
  
Karria: *huggles Akkadia* Oh hikari *turns to reviewers* please forgive the shortness of the chapter. I'm afraid, my aibou is falling into depression.  
  
Yami+Yugi: 3 reviews= chapter 7! Please or the authoress is gonna cry enough tears to flood the nile!  
  
Karria: *still hugging her hikari, DEATHGLARE!* 


	8. It's My Choice, Yami

Yugi: *walks in* Hi everyone!  
  
Karria: *walks in*  
  
Yami: uh, where's Akkadia?  
  
Karria: She's asleep. She literally cried this whole time. But the reviews were just like a lullaby to her. So, I've decided to write this chapter myself.  
  
Yami+Yugi: Oh, great!  
  
Karria: *death glare* Narato, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?  
  
Narato: Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters, Kerra or Tenshi. She only owns the story idea, me and Namari.  
  
Karria: Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Ok, I was literally up all night banging my head against the wall trying to come up with an idea for this chapter. Well something just clicked and I must say I'm rather surprised. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's the longest one so far. And not the last of it's length either. Well I've babbled long enough. Enjoy chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7 It's My Choice, Yami...  
  
Yami woke up to the smell of pancakes and sausages. He opened his eyes and noticed Yugi was no longer lying next to him. He let out a rather loud yawn.  
  
Yugi heard Yami's yawn and walked into the living room, "Good morning, Yami. Did you sleep well?" he was dressed in the same outfit from yesterday. Around his waist was an apron which said, 'Kiss me! I'm the Chef!' (A/N: Now where have I seen that before? lol).  
  
The message was slightly covered in pancake batter but Yami could read it clearly. He stood up and captured Yugi's lips with his own. It was a short kiss, "I slept just fine, aibou. What about you?"  
  
Suddenly Yugi's smile was replaced with a frown, "I...I had another nightmare."  
  
Yami looked at him confused, "Another?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yeah, remember my nightmares."  
  
Yami took a few minutes then looked up, "Is it the same?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, "Kind of. It's hard to explain. Besides, I can't remember much of it anymore. I don't know why though." he touched his lips, "By the way, what was that kiss for?"  
  
Yami smirked, "What didn't you enjoy it?"  
  
Yugi blushed.  
  
Yami chuckled and pointed to Yugi's apron causing the little one's cheeks to darken even more.  
  
Yami just laughed. He sniffed the air, "Is something burning?"  
  
Yugi literally hit the ceiling, "Oh, no the pancakes!" he ran into the kitchen to find the breakfast food almost black.  
  
Yami walked in seconds later. He saw the ruined food and laughed, "And you say *I* shouldn't be allowed to cook."  
  
Yugi glared at him, " Now, what are going to do? That was the last of the pancake batter."  
  
Yami just smiled, "We'll think of something. Besides, I'm not really that hungry to be honest."  
  
"You know what. I'm not really either. But we have to eat." Yugi started cleaning up the mess before washing his hands and placing the apron back on its proper hook, "Hey, I've got an idea."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask..." Yami said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, be quiet. I was thinking, maybe we could have a picnic!" Yugi said.  
  
Yami pondered on the idea. It would be the perfect time for him to tell Yugi about his little encounter with his mom, "That's a great idea, hikari."  
  
Yugi beamed, "But first, I'm going to go take a shower. I really need it." he pretended to smell the air, "And I'm not the only one, either." In seconds, Yugi was running up the stairs with Yami literally at his heels. He made to the bathroom without a second to spare.  
  
Yami smirked, "You'll have to come out of that bathroom sooner or later, aibou. I'll be waiting..."  
  
He was answered with the sound of the shower running. Twenty minutes later Yugi emerged from the bathroom clean and smiling. He smile faded when he saw Yami, "Uh, oh..."  
  
Yami was standing in the hallway holding a pillow, 'Uh, oh is right. Now to have my revenge!" Before he had any chance to react, Yami lightly smacked Yugi in the arm with the pillow. Yugi tried to duck but failed. The little one ran into his bedroom and grabbed a pillow from his bed.  
  
"Two can play at that game!" Yugi swung and easily came in contact with Yami's shoulder. The two of them exchanged blows until they were literally out of breath from laughing, "I think it's time for you to take a shower. I'll go get the picnic basket packed." Yugi stood up and placed the now lumpy pillow back on his bed. He walked out of the room and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
Yami stood up and placed the anything but fluffy pillow back on Yugi's bed and walked into the bathroom. He quickly showered and changed into a replica of the same outfit he was wearing before (Karria: Leather *Drool* Yami+Yugi: *sweatdrop*). Yami made his way downstairs to the living room. He could feel another presence in the room and he knew it wasn't Yugi. Yami turned around. Instead of seeing his father which he was expecting, he saw his mother.  
  
"Have you spoken to Yugi yet, my son?" Namari asked.  
  
Yami shook his head, "Not yet. But we are going on a picnic. I planned on telling him then. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do if he takes it the wrong way." he looked down at the royal blue carpet.  
  
Namari placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, "Don't worry, my son." she faded away.  
  
A few minutes later, Yugi walked in holding a rather large picnic basket, "Ok, it's all packed!" He struggled to carry the basket and a dark crimson blanket under his arm at one time.  
  
Yami could see his light was having difficulties and took the basket, "Oh, now that we have the food and the blanket, where exactly are we going to have this picnic?" he asked.  
  
Yugi shrugged, "I figured we'd go to Domino Park. That's usually where people have picnics."  
  
Yami chuckled, "All right Aibou." the two of them made sure they had everything, made sure everything was turned off and headed out the door.  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining and the air was fresh and clean. Yugi giggled. He sudden burst of energy shot through his body and he took off running, "Come on Yami!" he called back to the rather surprised former Pharaoh, "Can't catch me!" Yugi sang.  
  
Yami snapped out of his trance. He smirked and immediately took off after the small boy. He admitted Yugi was fast. But not fast enough. Just before the two of them reached the entrance to Domino Park Yami tackled Yugi to the ground and began to tickle him hard, "You were saying?" Yami said while *torturing* his victim.  
  
Yugi struggled to break free from Yami's attack but to no avail. Laughter erupted from his mouth and tears erupted from his pure, innocent violet orbs, "Yami, stop please! I...can't...take it!" Yugi struggled with his words. They were drowned out by the laughter mixed with the sobs.  
  
After about five minutes (forever to Yugi) Yami retreated, "Come on Yugi. Let's go find a spot to have the picnic." He helped Yugi to his feet who was currently wiping the tears from his eyes. The two look-alikes made their way towards the only willow tree in the entire park.  
  
Yugi smiled, "This is perfect." He immediately began spreading the blanket out onto the soft green layer of freshly cut grass.  
  
Yami placed the basket on the ground and began to remove all the items stored in it. A few minutes later, the two were feasting on Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, green grapes, crackers with cheeze whiz on top and to drink, fresh lemonade, with extra sugar.  
  
Yugi noticed that Yami had been quiet for sometime now. He looked over at Yami and held back a gasp. His expression was unexplainable. Yami's eyes seemed to be focusing on something and yet at the same time, nothing. The creases on his forehead were clearly visible. They would only appear when he was in deep thought. His ruby lips were pressed shut tightly. Afraid he might anger Yami, if he interrupted him, Yugi stood up and started to climb up the willow tree. Once he was as high as he could possibly go, Yugi sat down on the branch and sighed, 'Yami seems upset. Probably because of me. I knew it was a bad idea to have this picnic. Yami probably just thinks it's childish. I'm such a baka! Maybe I really am just a burden...' he thought to himself, unaware the link was wide open. Yami heard the whole thing. The former Pharaoh looked up to find his aibou sitting in the willow tree forcing back tears.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing up there?" Yami asked. He immediately sensed that Yugi would claim he was in the way, "And don't say I'm just in your way, 'cause you're not. We've had this discussion already."  
  
Yugi sighed, "I just thought you wanted some time alone." he leaned back a little not knowing the branch behind him was a weak one. Yugi fell backwards out of the tree. He stopped falling and waited for the pain to come. But it never did. Yugi opened his eyes and found himself safe in Yami's arms, "Thank you, Yami."  
  
Yami walked back over to the picnic blanket, still holding Yugi. He sat down and held Yugi in his arms, "Yugi there's something I must tell you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karria: should I stop there?  
  
Reviewers: *all holding pieces of rotten fruit*  
  
Karria: I was only kidding, geez!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, "What is it?" he could sense the troubled emotions racing through his dark's mind. It was like a never ending river.  
  
Yami inhaled deeply, "Yugi, last night I was paid a visit from my mother. She appeared to me in my chamber in the puzzle. Yugi, she told me she has the power to give me the answers I've so longed for."  
  
Yugi smiled, "That's great Yami."  
  
Yami shook his head, "No, aibou, it isn't."  
  
Yugi's smile melted, "What do you mean, exactly?"  
  
Yami turned away, not wanting Yugi to see the tears that threatened to come in contact with the ground, "Yugi, I can't receive the gift unless I offer something else in return. And this can't be just something, Yugi. It has to be the one thing that means more to me than life itself."  
  
Yugi absorbed all of Yami's words and gasped, "You mean, in order for you to gain what you desire you have to give me?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes, I do not know what I am to do. I can't continue living my life without the memories." he turned to look at Yugi not caring anymore if his tears flowed, "But if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even have this life..." Yami suddenly captured Yugi's petal soft lips with his own. Yugi although taken by surprise returned the kiss. The two of them broke apart minutes later out of breath, "I love you more than life itself, Yugi."  
  
Yugi stood up. He folded his arms across his chest, "Yami, the way I see it, I'm the one who really makes this decision."  
  
Yami looked up at Yugi, "What, are you talking about, hikari?"  
  
"It's my life. If I want to choose to live, I will. If I want to choose to sacrifice myself, I will." Yugi turned and looked down at Yami, "The only question is what will I choose?"  
  
Karria: Ok, that's it. The longest chapter of this whole story.  
  
Yami+Yugi: *reread chapter * You wrote that?  
  
Karria: Every word. gotta problem wit dat?  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* uh, no. Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Ok, 3 reviews= chapter 8. Hopefully by then the authoress will be back to normal.  
  
Karria: Oh before I forget. chapter 8 will reveal Yugi's choice. The thing is I don't know what it's going to be. That's up to you guys. tell me if you want Yugi to give his life so Yami can get his answers or if you want Yugi to refuse. I'll tally up the votes and we'll see which side wins... 


	9. Flashbacks and Tears

Karria: *walks in* Ok, my hikari is currently stuffing her mouth with turkey (I typed this on thanksgiving day).  
  
Akkadia: I have no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. Kerra Tenshi, or Shayba. I only own the story idea, Narato, Namari and a plate full of turkey! Yummy!  
  
Karria: *sweatdrop* umm ok.  
  
Yugi: Come on Yami!  
  
Yami: *From other room* No, I'm not coming out!  
  
Yugi: Pwease! *maximum chibi eyes*  
  
Yami: Oh, all right *mumbles* I can't believe I let you talk me into this.*walks out dressed as an oversized turkey!*  
  
Karria+Shayba: *roll over on the floor laughing*  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* what's so funny?  
  
Akkadia: *sees Yami* ohh more turkey! *starts chasing Yami with an axe*  
  
Yami: Ahh! *runs off*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Karria: Ohhkkkk. um on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Happy Turkey Day! Ok please excuse my absence and my returning craziness. I've been sick and I wasn't able to get to the computer. Ok, Shayba I know I promised you I would put you in the story but I can't until next chapter. (which by the way will be up as soon as I get the three reviews for this chapter. That is if I get them) And Kerra and Tenshi, I promise that you will be in the next chapter as well. This chapter is probably going to be one of the toughest chapters I'll ever write for this story. Just read and you might be able to figure out why... Ok, I've blabbed enough. Now excuse me while I go stuff myself with some thanksgiving leftovers! Enjoy chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8 *Insert title here* (can't think of one lol!)  
  
Yami looked up at Yugi. Crimson meeting violet once again, "Yugi."  
  
Yugi knelt down and started to eat some of the grapes. Yami realized the Yugi wasn't going to talk to him so he joined his light and began to snack on the cheese and crackers. The two look-alikes finished their picnic lunch in complete silence. Once they both had eaten their fill, Yugi began packing up the dishes and folded the crimson blanket, "I'm tired..." Yugi said in a blank tone.  
  
Yami nodded. He took the slightly lighter picnic basket from his light before leading Yugi back to the game shop. The two of them walked in silence. Yami tried to speak to Yugi via mindlink numerous times but to no avail. Yugi' had blocked his side. Something he had never done before.  
  
When they finally reached the game shop Yugi almost immediately ran up to his room. He slammed the door shut and jumped on his bed. He buried his face into his pillow. It was till lumpy from that morning and it had Yami's sweet scent still lingering on the soft fluffy fabric. Yugi breathed it in deeply and hugged the pillow tightly, "Oh, Yami. I've made my decision." Yugi laid down on his bed and allowed the tears to fall. His sobs were enough to melt even the coldest heart.  
  
Yami watched his light run to his room and slam the door shut. The former Pharaoh sigh deeply. He made his way up the stairs and down the hall. Yami readied himself to knock on the door that was dressed with a dark magician poster. Yami weakly smiled remembering the day Yugi received that poster.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Yugi wake up!" Grandpa's voice echoed up the stairs.  
  
Yugi mumbled something and turned on his light. After letting his eyes adjust to the unwelcoming light. After lazily walking through his regular morning routine Yugi glanced at the calendar. It was Saturday! Why did Grandpa wake me up so early? He looked more closely at the date and smacked himself in the head. It was his 13th birthday!  
  
"Yugi Motou if you are not down in this kitchen by the time I count to ten I'm taking back you surprise...1....2...3..4..."  
  
Yugi ran downstairs accidentally tripping on a piece of lose carpeting. He stumbled down the last five stairs, "Oh, that wasn't fun." he said rubbing his sore bottom.  
  
Solomon ran to Yugi's side, "Are you all right, Yugi?" he helped his fallen grandson to his feet.  
  
"I'm fine Grandpa. So what's this about a surprise?" Yugi asked suddenly remembering the last words his Grandfather had spoken just before he began the countdown.  
  
Solomon just chuckled, "Go into the kitchen Yugi."  
  
Yugi shrugged and walked into the kitchen. There on the table was three packages. One was long and cylinder shaped. 'Definitely a poster or something.' Yugi guessed. The second was a small box. Yugi couldn't think of anything. The last package was a fair sized box. He picked up the cylinder package and removed the wrapping, "Yep I was right." It was a poster. Yugi unraveled it and found a picture of a man dressed in a purple outfit. On the bottom of the poster there was a name. *The Dark Magician* 'He looks pretty cool.' (Ok, this is before Yugi knows anything about duel monsters except for what he hears from his Grandpa ok) Yugi went on to the next package. It was a small box and was pretty easy to unwrap. Yugi pulled out the contents in the box. It was a deck of cards. (Gee I wonder what kind of cards they could be). Yugi shuffled through them and found himself stopping on a certain card. It was the Dark Magician! Yugi straightened out the deck before placing it back into the box and moving on to the last package. Something told him that this gift was special and he carefully removed the wrapping. It was a gold box with tons of Egyptian symbols scrawled all over it. On one of the sides was a picture of an Egyptian eye. There was one on the top too.  
  
"You like it?" Solomon asked entering the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Yugi asked.  
  
Solomon chuckled. He walked over to his grandson and removed the lid from the gold box, "It's said to be called the millennium puzzle, Yugi." He reached into the box and pulled out a gold piece, "I know how much you like puzzles so I thought you might like it."  
  
Yugi beamed, "I love it, Grandpa, thank you!" he jumped up and through his arms around his grandpa.  
  
Solomon returned the embrace, "Yugi many people have tried to solve the millennium puzzle but obviously none have succeeded. But I have faith in you my boy. I know you can solve this puzzle." the old man watched his smiling grandson with pride. He was so proud of Yugi and he knew that his grandson would be able to solve ancient puzzle.  
  
Yugi nodded and ran up to his room puzzle box in one hand. The deck and the poster in the other.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Yami sighed deeply snapping out of his trance at the sound of Yugi's heartbreaking sobs. He knocked on the door, "Yugi, may I come in." He was answered with a weak Yes. The former Pharaoh entered his lights room and almost stopped dead in his tracks. Yugi was laying on his bed curled up an a fetus position. Tearstains painted on his soft angelic face and his eyes were bloodshot. Yami walked over and without a second thought gathered his trembling Hikari into his arms. Yugi almost immediately welcomed the embrace and returned it, "Oh Yugi, my sweet little Yugi." Yami spoke with the most soft soothing tone he could muster.  
  
Karria: *rereads chapter* Umm, ok. At least my hikari didn't leave it at a cliffy, huh?  
  
Yugi: *taps on the puzzle* Yami?  
  
Shayba+Karria: What's up Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yami's hiding in the puzzle. He says he won't come out until Akkadia is done eating and can't eat anymore.  
  
Karria: I don't blame him.  
  
Akkadia: *glares* Ok, now that I've finished eating 3 reviews =chapter 9! And who ever reviews gets a free picture of Yami dressed in the turkey costume! 


	10. Danger lingers in the air

Akkadia: Hi Everyone! Yami and Yugi are currently dueling each other in the puzzle and my Yami is still trying to get the silly string I sprayed in her hair a few minutes ago! So just like I promised... *hands all reviewers a picture of Yami dressed in the turkey costume* Hope you like em! Now all I need is someone to do the disclaimer. Hmmmm.....I know Kuriboh! (my favorite monster)  
  
Kuriboh: *warbles* translation: Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters, Kerra, Tenshi, or Shayba. She only owns the story idea, Narato and Namari.  
  
Akkadia: Thanks Kuriboh On with the fic!  
  
A/N; Ok, this will be quick. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. sorry for the short chapter but it was part of the story. This one may be short to but I promise it's longer than last chapter! Oh, btw Kerra and Tenshi if you're still reading this, you'll be playing a big part in this chapter. Shayba you too... *hint, hint* Shadi is also appearing in this chapter but he may seem OC so bear with me! Ok, enjoy chapter 9!  
  
Notes: /Hikari/ //Yami//  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Yami glanced down and found that Yugi had fallen asleep. His light snores made his golden bangs flutter lightly, making him look like an innocent little angel. But to Yami that's what Yugi was, an angel. His angel. Moments later, Yami felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Narato, "What is it father?"  
  
Narato sighed, "Go into the puzzle, my son. Your mother and I wish to speak with you."  
  
"All right." Yami smiled and ever so gently laid Yugi onto his bed. Once Yugi was out of his arms, Yami retreated into the puzzle. He walked into his soul room and cried out, "Shibova!"  
  
The room was once again dressed in that brilliant red light. But this time it had a hint of emerald. Seconds later, Namari and Narato appeared. The noticed the confused emotions racing in their son's mind and soul, "Yami, what is the matter my son?" Namari asked.  
  
"I told Yugi..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He hasn't told me his decision yet." Yami replied.  
  
"Well, knowing Yugi, there's no doubt he'll choose to sacrifice himself for you." Narato said  
  
Yami held back tears, "That's what I'm afraid of. I just wish there was some other way."  
  
"There is." a familiar voice filled the room. Suddenly a man dressed in an Egyptian robe appeared.  
  
"Shadi?"  
  
*At Tenshi's House*  
  
Tenshi's eyes shot open at the sound of the window breaking. She looked over and saw a man dressed in a black robe, "Who are you?"  
  
The man's face was just barely visible under the dark hood, "Oh, you know me Tenshi." His voice sounded like death itself.  
  
Tenshi's eyes widened in fear and realization, "You..."  
  
"That's right, Tenshi. I'm back and I'm more powerful than ever!" in one quick motion, he grabbed Tenshi and pressed his thumb against her neck. In seconds she was unconscious, "Now that that's taken care of, it's time I go and pick up the main prize!" A bright light filled the room for a moment. When it died down both Tenshi and her kidnapper were gone. But...the millennium chain was still there.  
  
(A/N: Ok, work with me on this. Even if the yami and hikari are apart the yami can still survive and vice versa. But only for a short amount of time. You'll understand why I'm explaining this soon. Sorry for the interruption!)  
  
*Meanwhile, back in the puzzle*  
  
"Shadi!"  
  
"Yes, Yami it is I." Shadi said. He looked behind him, "Now where-"  
  
"I'm right here, Father."  
  
A rather loud gasp escaped from the former Pharaoh's lips. Standing in front of him was a girl, who appeared to be around Yugi's age, yet she was tall as Yami. She had long black hair with dark red highlights, that just barely brushed her waist. Her skin was that familiar Egyptian tan. And her eyes were the same shade as Shadi's; sapphire, blue. She was wearing a white Egyptian gown that just stopped at her ankles. Around her ankles and arms were golden bands. Around her arm was another millennium item. It was the millennium bracelet, "Who are you?" Yami asked, once his voice had returned.  
  
Shadi rubbed the back of his head, "Uh...this...uh....this is..."  
  
The girl stepped forward and bowed, "I'm Shayba."  
  
Shadi glared at his daughter, "I could have told him that myself, thank you very much."  
  
Shayba smirkd at her father, "Lighten up, Dad. Welcome to....uh...uh" she turns to look at Yami, "What millennium is it?"  
  
Yami shrugged, "I'm as lost as you are!"  
  
Shadi cleared his throat, getting his daughter's attention, "Don't forget, Shayba, the test isn't over yet."  
  
Shayba nodded, "I know Father, I'm sorry."  
  
Shadi smiled, "It's all right, daughter." He turned to face Yami, "You must be wondering why I am here..."  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes, actually I am wondering. Usually you don't appear unless there has been an upset in the balance of the millennium items."  
  
"That is true and that is one of the reasons I am here."  
  
Yami looked at Shadi clearly confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
Shadi glanced at his daughter and Shayba answered, "A great evil has returned from the past and has taken the power of the millennium crown and the millennium armband."  
  
Yami's crimson eyes open wide in shock, "You don't mean..." He looked at Shadi then back to Shayba.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." Shadi said.  
  
He turned to face his mother and father, "It can't be..."  
  
Namari suddenly burst into tears. Narato gathered his sobbing wife into his arms, "I'm so sorry my son. We were sure that we could keep him from coming back. But we failed."  
  
Yami's legs suddenly lost their feeling and he crashed to the ground, "I don't understand..."  
  
Shayba glanced at her father who nodded. She walked over and kneeled down in front of Yami, "He wants revenge; revenge for trapping him in the shadow realm. And he figures the best way is to...is to..."  
  
*Outside the puzzle*  
  
Yugi moaned in his sleep. He shot up wide awake just as someone busted through his closed window, causing glass to fly everywhere. Pieces of glass landed in Yugi's arms and legs creating small cuts. Yugi looked up to see a man in a dark robe, "'Who are you, what do you want?"  
  
The man didn't answer. Instead, he kicked Yugi in the abdomen then pressed his thumb to Yugi's neck. In seconds the little one was unconscious. A bright light filled the room and Yugi and his kidnapper disappeared.  
  
*Meanwhile back in the puzzle*  
  
Yami looked up in realization. Seconds later he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Yami crouched over clutching his aching stomach. He knew right away, Yugi was in danger. Yami disappeared from the soul room. What he saw made him fall to his knees once again. Yugi's normally organized room was trashed. The computer desk chair was knocked over, the closet was open and all the clothes were thrown on the floor. The drawers were open as well. The bed was covered with patches of a dark red substance. Yami knew right away that it was blood. He looked away and gasped. Lying on the floor was the millennium puzzle. Beside it was a note...  
  
Pharaoh,  
  
You thought you could get rid of me so easily. Well, now you will have to pay the price. If you ever want to see your pathetic little hikari again, I suggest you do as I say and go to the Domino Pier at exactly 5:00, alone. If you chose to disobey my orders I will not hesitate to destroy the only thing that you live for.  
  
Your former High Priest  
  
Oh, P.S. Don't think that you're the only one, I am after...  
  
The note was scrawled in a red ink. Yami scrunched the note tightly in his fist. He looked at the alarm clock on the desk. It was exactly 4:11.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Inside her soul room, Kerra felt a disturbing feeling.  
  
//Tenshi?// she received no answer, //Tenshi?!// Panicking, Kerra appeared from the millennium chain and gasped, "She's gone!"  
  
Akkadia: Ok, just as I promised. this chapter was longer than last chapter!  
  
Karria: *appears from the millennium anklet* You are so dead aibou. Chases Akkadia with a can of shaving cream.  
  
Akkadia: Ahh! 3 reviews= chapter 10! *runs off, with Karria chasing her* 


	11. New friends,Familiar Enemies

Karria: *walks in* Hi everyone! Akkadia is currently hiding. She thinks her reviewers are out for her blood... So...she asked if I would write this chapter...But I'm not doing the disclaimer...  
  
Yugi: *bounces in on a pogo stick* I'll *boing* do *boing* it! *boing* Akkadia has no *boing* ownership over any *boing* Yu-Gi-Oh related characters *boing* Kerra, Tenshi, or Shayba *boing* she only owns *boing* the story idea *boing* Namari *boing* Narato *boing* and our special guest *boing*  
  
Yami: *his head is moving up and down*  
  
Karria: *sweatdrop* Ok, right, well thank you Yugi On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Please don't hate me! I was extremely busy with last minute Christmas shopping and the whole kabodle! But I'm back! My sister deleted my stories so I had to start off from scratch. This chapter may suck so, please bear with me! Enjoy chapter 10! It may be short and if it is, it's supposed to be. It's part of the story, kay?  
  
Chapter 9! New Friends and Familiar Enemies  
  
(TV: Announcer dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Yami crouched over clutching his aching stomach. He knew right away, Yugi was in danger. Yami disappeared from the soul room. What he saw made him fall to his knees once again. Yugi's normally organized room was trashed. The computer desk chair was knocked over, the closet was open and all the clothes were thrown on the floor. The drawers were open as well. The bed was covered with patches of a dark red substance. Yami knew right away that it was blood. He looked away and gasped. Lying on the floor was the millennium puzzle. Beside it was a note...  
  
Pharaoh,  
  
You thought you could get rid of me so easily.  
  
Well, now you will have to pay the price.  
  
If you ever want to see your pathetic little hikari  
  
again, I suggest you do as I say and go to the  
  
Domino Pier at exactly 5:00, alone. If you  
  
chose to disobey my orders I will not  
  
hesitate to destroy the only thing that you  
  
live for.  
  
Your former High Priest  
  
Oh, P.S. Don't think that you're the only one,  
  
I am after...  
  
The note was scrawled in a red ink. Yami scrunched the note tightly in his fist. He looked at the alarm clock on the desk. It was exactly 4:11.  
  
Inside her soul room, Kerra felt a disturbing feeling.  
  
//Tenshi?// she received no answer, //Tenshi?!// Panicking, Kerra appeared from the millennium chain and gasped, "She's gone!" Anger boiled up in her body and Kerra threw a shadow spear at the nearest object. The vase crashed to the ground. Kerra picked up Tenshi's chain and placed it around her neck. She then transported herself to Yami's puzzle.  
  
Yami was so furious he threw a shadow spear that destroyed over half his soul room. Luckily, he was able to reform it again. He was breathing hard.  
  
"Yami, please, destroying your soul room won't help you rescue Yugi." Shayba said.  
  
Yami sighed deeply, "You're right, and I'm sorry." He felt another presence and turned to find Kerra, "Don't tell me..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tenshi is gone, right?"  
  
Kerra was shocked, "How did you know?"  
  
"This..." Yami handed her the note.  
  
Kerra read the note and gasped, "I can't believe it."  
  
"I know who it is as well." the look on Yami's face was explanation enough.  
  
"Are you sure its him?" Kerra asked.  
  
Yami nodded, "Positive, I mean who else would do something as disgusting as this? As heartless as this?"  
  
Kerra handed the note back to Yami, "Good point."  
  
"Yami, you will need assistance, without Yugi, your shadow powers may be weak. Yours to Kerra." Namari pointed out.  
  
"Well what do you suggest, Mother?"  
  
"Why don't you let Shayba accompany you?" Shadi asked, "I have been training her for quite sometime and I feel she is ready. That is if you will agree, your excellency."  
  
Yami nodded, "Very well, Shayba." The three of them left the puzzle and headed to Domino Pier.  
  
"Please be careful my son." Namari whispered.  
  
Shadi smiled, "My daughter is growing up too fast for me." The three parents sadly chuckled before disappearing from the puzzle as well.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Tenshi slowly opened her eyes to find she wasn't in her room anymore. Her hand flew to her neck. The chain was gone. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan. Tenshi's head turned in the direction of the moan and a loud gasp escaped from her lips, "Oh, my God!"  
  
Yugi was lying merely four feet away from her. It was almost like Dejavou! Only this time, it was much, much worse. Yugi started to roll around, "NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! YAMI, I'M SORRY YAMI! PLEASE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Tenshi looked closely and realized, Yugi was fast asleep! He was in the middle of a nightmare. Despite the horrific pain, she was feeling, Tenshi ignored it as she crawled over to the trembling figure that was Yugi. She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried her best to calm him down. After a while, Yugi's violet eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Tenshi?" His voice was very hoarse, "Whe...where are we?"  
  
"I...I don't know, Yugi. But, my millennium chain is gone." She looked down, "And so is your puzzle!"  
  
Yugi looked down as well, "Oh no!" the tears started to flow. Tenshi gathered Yugi's sobbing figure into her arms, "Oh Tenshi, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Yugi, but what ever happens, we need to stay strong."  
  
"I'll try Tenshi." Yugi said weakly.  
  
Kerra: Ok, there's a reason why I had to stop. If I didn't then I would have left it on a cliffy and this way, the next chapter will hopefully be longer.  
  
Yugi: 3 reviews = Chapter 10! 


	12. Yugi's Nightmare and the Millennium Guar...

Akkadia: Ok, I'm back I'm bad and I'm better than ever!  
  
Karria: *walks in* I take it you're in a good mood?  
  
Akkadia: No not really.  
  
Karria: *sweatdrop* than what's the deal?  
  
Yugi: She's in a good mood because she's finally over her writer's block. But she's also in a bad mood, because she has school in the morning.  
  
Karria: Oh, I see. Wait let me guess, you'll be in an even better mood if you don't have to do your own disclaimer am I right?  
  
Akkadia: You better believe it! But I know who can! *snaps her fingers*  
  
Yami *walks in carrying something over his shoulder* Here ya go Kadi!  
  
Shayba: *is currently wrapped up in toilet paper and vaguely resembles an Egyptian mummy* what's going on here?  
  
Akkadia: *smirks* this is payback for giving my Yami pixie stix.  
  
Shayba: *finally gets it* Akkadia who is going to be in deep deep deep trouble when I get out of here has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea!  
  
Akkadia: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, in case you didnt' notice I think I'm getting over my writers block! Well the only way to tell is the t outcome of this chapter! Wish me luck on the next few and I just want to say THANKS!!! to all my reviewers! It really means a lot! Enjoy chapter 10! NOTE (PLEASE READ!): Ok, just to make it a bit more simple. There will be a part in the first half of the chapter that will start with the phrase DREAM SEQUENCE that is Yugi telling Tenshi about his nightmare from the previous chapter! Thought I should point that out! Enjoy!  
  
(TV Announcer Dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Tenshi slowly opened her eyes to find she wasn't in her room anymore. Her hand flew to her neck. The chain was gone. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan. Tenshi's head turned in the direction of the moan and a loud gasp escaped from her lips, "Oh, my God!"  
  
Yugi was lying merely four feet away from her. It was almost like Dejavou! Only this time, it was much, much worse. Yugi started to roll around, "NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! YAMI, I'M SORRY YAMI! PLEASE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Tenshi looked closely and realized, Yugi was fast asleep! He was in the middle of a nightmare. Despite the horrific pain, she was feeling, Tenshi ignored it as she crawled over to the trembling figure that was Yugi. She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried her best to calm him down. After a while, Yugi's violet eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Tenshi?" His voice was very hoarse, "Whe...where are we?"  
  
"I...I don't know, Yugi. But, my millennium chain is gone." She looked down, "And so is your puzzle!"  
  
Yugi looked down as well, "Oh no!" the tears started to flow. Tenshi gathered Yugi's sobbing figure into her arms, "Oh Tenshi, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Yugi, but what ever happens, we need to stay strong."  
  
"I'll try Tenshi." Yugi said weakly.  
  
After about ten minutes of torturing silence Tenshi turned around, "Um, Yugi, can I ask you something?"  
  
Yugi shrugged, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Were you by chance having a nightmare?"  
  
Yugi's face went white. His violet eyes were suddenly dancing with terror as he slowly nodded his head, "It was so horrible!"  
  
Tenshi reached over and gently placed her hand on an un-injured place on his shoulder, "Why don't you tell me about it. It may help to get it off your chest."  
  
Yugi nodded...  
  
*DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
Yugi slowly opened his violet eyes and groaned lightly. It seemed that no matter which way he moved it felt as if he was opening old wounds. A large gust of wind blew past the small boy and he shivered. This wasn't cool, "Hello?..." he called out, only to be answered by his echo.  
  
"Yugi run get out of here!"  
  
Yugi's heart leapt. He knew that voice anywhere! He turned around, "Yami!" The smile on his face was gone in a flash.  
  
"Yugi, please, before he gets you as well!" Yami spoke but with a different tone. His normal leather attire was shredded and large scrapes and cuts where visible on his beautifully tanned skin. His crimson eyes which could pierce anyone's soul were now bloodshot and had evidence of tears.  
  
Yugi's eyes were now flooding with tears, "Yami, what happened who did this to you?"  
  
"There's no time to explain, you must leave!" Yami's voice was shaking like mad. Suddenly, Yami let out a cry of pain as the sound of a whip echoed off the endless walls.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"It's your fault you know, you little brat! You could have prevented this but nooo. Now the one that means the most to you will be the one to pay!" A voice echoed off the walls. Something about it was real familiar.  
  
"NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! YAMI, I'M SORRY YAMI! PLEASE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
*END OF DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
"...than you woke me up." Yugi was trembling.  
  
Tenshi on the other hand had almost gone in to complete shock, "I can't believe it."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Yami, Kerra and Shayba had finally reached their destination right on time, "No matter what happens, stay together." Yami said.  
  
Shayba nodded, "I'm ready, and hopefully my training will finally pay off..." Yami and Kerra turned to face Shayba. The looked at her strangely, "What?"  
  
"What exactly did your father train you for?"  
  
"Oh, defending myself from evil. Helping protect others. You know that sort of thing." Suddenly Shayba's smile vanished, "Father's also training me to be a millennium guardian." (You'll find out about those later!)  
  
"What's the matter Shayba?" Yami asked.  
  
Shayba sighed deeply, "I'm afraid of what will happen if I fail in this mission. I don't want to disappoint my father."  
  
Yami placed a hand on her shoulder and tilted her chin up with the other hand, "You won't disappoint him. I'm sure of it." he gathered her into a small hug and her and Kerra towards the edge of Domino Pier. Little did they know. They were heading right into a trap....  
  
Akkadia: Dun dun dunnnn!  
  
Karria: *sweatdrop* Why are you stopping there?  
  
Akkadia: *points to clock which says !0:30!*  
  
Karria: Ahh I see. Well at least you have a good excuse  
  
Shayba: *still wrapped up in toilet paper* If you do another cliffhanger I'm going to strangle you! *bounces towards Akkadia as if her shoelaces were tied together* Get back here!  
  
Akkadia: *runs off*  
  
Karria: *looks around* Ok, yeah, um. 3 reviews = chapter 11! 


	13. New Powers, Fading Hope

Karria: *walks in* Hi everyone!  
  
Akkadia *runs across the screen* you'll never take me alive!  
  
Shayba: *still wrapped up in toilet paper, bouncing after Akkadia* GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE....*her voice fades as they disappear again*  
  
Karria: *sweatdrop* Ok, right. Um as you can see Shayba is still trying to catch my hikari. Yo Akkadia!  
  
Akkadia: *while running* what?  
  
Karria: *points to a bunch of lawyers*  
  
Akkadia: Oh, I don't own anything 'cept, namari, narato and phasio. So go look for another case!  
  
Karria: Oh, brother, on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, this story isn't really popular as the first one. I'm not complaining though! Hopefully this chapter will be better than the others. I can't guarantee it, but I'll try my best!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Yugi's head was aching like crazy. He was leaning forward with his head resting in his hands.  
  
Tenshi looked over at him with pure concern, "Yugi, are you all right?" Her voice was calm and sincere.  
  
Yugi nodded but winced immediately after the gesture.  
  
"Come on Yugi, you can't keep a secret from me, you know that."  
  
Yugi sighed and turned to face his friend, "I...I just can't get that voice out of my head."  
  
Tenshi looked at him, confused, "What voice; Yugi?"  
  
"The voice from my dream, the guy who said it was my fault; that Yami was being tortured." Yugi's eyes dropped, his voice was no loud than a whisper, "I'm starting to think it's true..."  
  
Tenshi gasped, "Oh, Yugi, don't think that! It wasn't real! It was just a dream, but even if it was real, it wouldn't have been your fault." she crawled over to the small boy, "I know that Yami and Kerra will be here soon." she tried to sound as convincing as she could. But with their bond broken, Tenshi wasn't sure if there was hope or not.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Yami could feel a slight ache in his head. He ignored it and continued to follow his companions. He turned to Kerra who was beginning to look a little pale, "Are you all right, Kerra?"  
  
Kerra turned to look at Yami, "I'm fine, just a little weak. I've never been this far from Tenshi." She looked down at her neck, "Even with both our items. My powers are not at their fullest unless, I'm bounded to Tenshi."  
  
Yami nodded, "I know I am the same." He turned to face Shayba, "What about you?"  
  
Shayba looked at him clearly confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
Kerra jumped in, "Do you have another half?"  
  
Shayba's smile vanished, "I am not worthy to have a Yami." she looked at her millennium bracelet and let out a heartbreaking sigh, "I have to earn my right to have a Yami."  
  
Yami looked at Shayba's bracelet and straight into her eyes, "Then what was that test all about than?"  
  
Shayba blushed, "Oh that was a test for my training. Father says that if my powers reach their limit, I will earn the right to have a Yami."  
  
Kerra smiled, "Well, when you reach that goal, I'm sure that your Yami will be as proud as we will be."  
  
The redness in Shayba's face seemed to darken, "Thanks." Her expression changed in a flash.  
  
Yami noticed the difference in her appearance, "What is it, Shayba?"  
  
Shayba sighed, "Nothing."  
  
Kerra placed a hand on her shoulder, "Oh, come on, I can tell if someone is lying, it's a gift. And I know that you're keeping something from us."  
  
Shayba bit her lip and sighed, "Well, it's just, I have certain powers that I've just become aware of."  
  
Yami approached her with concern, "What do you mean, powers? Shadow powers?"  
  
Shayba shook her head, "No, not shadow powers, something, something different. It's like I can feel when someone is being tortured. But for me the pain is faint. Like if someone is stabbed with a knife, to me it feels like the prick of a needle." she explained, "It's been giving nightmares as well. And yet, there not really nightmares. They're more like visions." Shayba knelt down and lean against one of the buildings.  
  
Yami placed a hand on her shoulder and titled her chin up till her sapphire eyes met with his own crimson ones. He could see hints of fear in them; fear and innocence. The same thing he would often see when ever he looked in Yugi's violet eyes, "Why didn't you tell your father about these powers than?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry him. He has enough to take care of with guarding the millennium items. And now with the source falling out of balance again, I knew I couldn't make the burden on his shoulders, heavier than it already is."  
  
Kerra walked over and took Shayba's hand into her own, "You are a very brave young woman to face you fears alone. But do not worry. No matter what happens from this moment on, just know that I'm never going to give up."  
  
Shayba smiled, "Thanks Kerra, that means a lot to me." Her eyes suddenly lost their sight of fear and was replaced with a look of pure determination, "Come on, let's go see if my training pays off."  
  
The three companions headed towards the spoken location and noticed a clock hanging above the door of one of the sheds, "What is the meaning of this?" Yami asked.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and out stepped a figure that Yami hoped he would never have to lay his eyes on again, "Ah, my Pharaoh. I see you have brought along company. No matter, that will just add on to the fun!" Phasio smirked.  
  
Shayba's sapphire eyes had hardened like ice, "What do you want, Phasio?"  
  
Yami looked at Shayba confused, "You know each other?"  
  
"Long story, " Shayba answered, not lifting her glare from Phasio.  
  
Phasio's eyes turned to Shayba, "Ahh, I was wondering when you're father was going to let you venture out on your own." He took the armband and shot a shadow spear straight at Shayba, "I think he let you come out too soon."  
  
"Don't be too sure about that." Yami and Kerra were both standing in front of Shayba. The eye of Horus glowing brightly on both of their foreheads, "You mess with our friends and you mess with us." Yami's voice had darkened so much it shot a chill down Kerra's and Shayba's spine, "Understand?"  
  
Phasio just laughed, "Ha, I knew it. You haven't been training have you?"  
  
Shayba stood up and dusted herself off, "Thank you for your help, you two, but it's time I put my training skills to the test."  
  
Karria: Well, that was umm, interesting.  
  
Akkadia someone get me some more toilet paper!  
  
Yugi:* walks in carrying a garbage bag full of toilet paper rolls* Here ya go!  
  
Akkadia: Thanks * starts rewrapping Shayba so she literally can't move* Now try to get me!  
  
Shayba: *deathglare* you are so dead!  
  
Karria; Oh, brother 3 reviews= chapter 12! 


	14. Discoveries that were never supposed to ...

Karria: *walks in* Hi everyone!  
  
Akkadia: *hiding in the closet*  
  
Shayba: *walks in carrying a machine gun* Finally I'm free!  
  
Karria: Oh, boy, I have no idea where Akkadia is.  
  
Shayba: don't matter I'll just track her down with my nose, I can smell fear!  
  
Karria: Oh, brother, On with the fic!  
  
A/N: I'm not saying a thing except I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Shayba Tenshi or Kerra so don't sue. I can't promise a good chapter, but just know I've tried my best. It will be short but it will be longer than just 500 words.  
  
Phasio smirked, "Well, just see how strong your training as made you, Shayba!" he took the millennium armband and shot a shadow spear straight at the girl knocking her back into Yami's arms, "You see, you can't even withstand the impact of a millennium item's weakest attack!"  
  
Shayba pushed herself up, dusted herself off and held out her arm. She shot her own shadow spear knocking her opponent to the ground, "You're nothing but a coward, Phasio, a thief and a coward."  
  
Phasio stood up and once again shot a shadow spear at Shayba. But this time he didn't hit his target. Shayba at the last seconds moved out of the way, "What the..." he couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
Shayba ran and jumped onto Phasio's back....  
  
~Meanwhile back with Yugi and Tenshi~  
  
Yugi had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. Every once in a while a small groan would escape his lips. Other than that all was quiet.  
  
Tenshi looked down at her slumbering friend and sighed deeply. Everything that was happening was happening because of the millennium items. If Yugi found out the truth behind the puzzle he would never be able to recover. This secret had been burning a hole in Tenshi's heart ever since she had laid eyes on him in the past. When she had run into him Tenshi immediately knew that this boy would be the first link to a chain of chaos. But she never dreamed the chain would have grown so far in length. Her thoughts were interrupted by a jolt of pain in her stomach. She cried out in pain and clutched her stomach.  
  
Her cry had awaken Yugi and he looked over at his fellow hikari, "Tenshi, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm losing strength Yugi. If I'm not reunited with Kerra soon, I'm not going to survive." Tenshi answered her voice filled with pain.  
  
Yugi nodded but stopped as he too felt a wave of pain jolt through his body, "I feel the same!" seconds later the two hikari's slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~Meanwhile back with Yami and the others~  
  
Yami turned to Kerra and noticed she was starting to fade, "Kerra, are you all right?"  
  
Kerra looked over at Yami and groaned, "I don't feel to hot, Yami. I need to reunite with Tenshi and soon."  
  
Yami suddenly knew exactly what Kerra was feeling. He looked down at his own hands and noticed that he was slowly fading too, "But wait we can't leave Shayba alone with this bastard."  
  
As if reading their thoughts Shabya spoke up, "Don't worry about me. I'm gonna be just fine!" She had gotten off of Phasio's back. Her sapphire eyes were now a blazing red, "I know, Phasio...."  
  
"Know what?" Phasio asked not taking his eyes off his opponent.  
  
"I know why you tried to destroy my father and me. I know why you killed my mother. Shayba's voice was dripping with venom so poisonous it could easily shame a cobra.  
  
"You don't think I tried?"  
  
"You didn't try. You just gave up. I can't believe my father called you brother!"  
  
The last line grabbed Yami's attention, "Brother?"  
  
Shayba stopped and turned to face Yami, "Yes, my father and Phasio are brothers. At least that's what I've been told."  
  
"I don't understand then. Why did you want to take over as Pharaoh?" Yami asked Phasio.  
  
"Because, my 'brother' received a job that not even the Pharaoh himself had the power to do. I was the younger one so I had to take what my brother didn't want anymore. Since Shadi didn't want to be Pharaoh I figured I would be given that too. But no, you became Pharaoh." Phasio explained.  
  
"I can understand your situation but why did you dig so deep as to capture Yugi and Tenshi and take them to the Shadow Realm and now repeat the same mistake in the present?" Yami asked him once again.  
  
"Because, I knew the only way for me to ensure the fulfillment of my destiny was to destroy you." Phasio answered glaring at Yami.  
  
"But then what about Shayba?" Kerra asked after being quiet for the whole time.  
  
"I was jealous of my brother. He found his love, married and she bore a child. I was so jealous so I decided the only way for me to be happy was to make my brother unhappy so I killed Shayba's mother. But when I killed her, I didn't know she had already given birth to Shayba. I had hoped to kill both of them." Phasio was shaking now.  
  
Shayba looked up at Phasio shocked, "You tried to kill me?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But since I failed to fulfill my vow to your father than, I plan on keeping my promise and killing you now!"  
  
Suddenly Shayba felt a new strength well up within her very soul. The eye of horus suddenly flashed bright on her forehead, just as her millennium bracelet began to glow brightly. Once the light had died down Shayba found herself standing next to a replica of herself. Or at least dangerously close. The other girl had eyes of a piercing emerald green with tints of blue. Her hair though the same shade as Shayba's rested just above her waist. The eye of horus glowing clearly on her tanned forehead.  
  
Akkadia: *whispering from the closet* I gotta stop here otherwise it will ruin the story!  
  
Karria: shhh, or Shayba will hear you!  
  
Akkadia: where is she?  
  
Karria: She's in the bathroom looking in every cupboard! Kadi, she means business you better watch your step next time. Cause next time I'm not gonna save your rear end. I'm only doing it this once, cause it's my job!  
  
Akkadia: Ok, ok, I get the picture reviews= the next chapter (I'm so confused!) 


	15. The Power of Love Final Chapter

Akkadia: *peaks out from the closet* Is she gone?  
  
Karria: for now. I sent her to the supermarket. She'll be gone for the rest of the day.  
  
Akkadia: Thank you so much Yami Karria.  
  
Karria: You owe me big time, hikari!  
  
Akkadia: I know, I know. Well here's my disclaimer, I only own Namari, Narato, Phasio, Shonya, and the story idea everything else has it's own respective owners so don't sue.  
  
Karria: On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, thanks for the reviews everyone! I can't promise a good chapter but just know I tried my best! Enjoy the chapter! Oh, by the way this will be the last chapter!  
  
Shayba looked at the mirror image standing in front of her, "Whoa!"  
  
The girl smiled, "My name is Yuka and I am your Yami." Yuka turned to face Phasio, "If you so much as lay one finger on my hikari I will not hesitate to destroy you myself." her voice was filled with pure anger and her eyes were burning with rage.  
  
Phasio was about to respond but was interrupted by a flash of light, "What the...?"  
  
Shadi appeared before the group, "Congratulations my daughter you have passed the first part of your test."  
  
Shayba looked at her father confused, "What do you mean the first part, Father?"  
  
Shadi walked over and placed his hand on his daughter's millennium bracelet. Seconds later, Shayba doubled over in pain, "This is the next part of the test, Shayba."  
  
Yami and Kerra suddenly felt a tug. They both looked down to find their items glowing brightly, "Uh, Shadi?"  
  
Shadi didn't even turn to them, "Your items are calling out for your Yugi and Tenshi. Follow the force and it will lead you to your lights."  
  
Yami and Kerra didn't even hesitate. The millennium puzzle and the millennium chain pulled their respectful owners towards a certain warehouse, "I can feel my Yugi's presence in this building!" Yami opened the door and found Yugi unconsciousness. He rushed to his light's side and immediately put the puzzle around his neck, "Please live!"  
  
Kerra did the same and hugged her hikari close to her heart, "Please, Tenshi, come back to me." A brilliant white light soon engulfed the four and both Yugi and Tenshi were soon lifted up into the air. All their wounds vanished and their blood seemed to evaporate in the air. Moments later the two hikari's slowly floated down into the arms of their Yamis.  
  
Yami watched in awe. When he saw Yugi coming back down he opened his arms, "Please, my Yugi. Wake up."  
  
Yami was answered with a weak moan, "Yami?" his violet eyes slowly opened and soon met Yami's crimson ones. He could see tears, "Yami, what's wrong?"  
  
Yami smiled, "Yugi!" he hugged his light tightly crying the whole time. He didn't care if anyone saw his tears, "Oh, my Yugi. I'm never going to let you go again." he placed a small kiss on his hikari's forehead and stroked his silky hair.  
  
Tenshi landed in Kerra's waiting arms and slowly opened her eyes. Seconds later she answered her Yami by enfolding her into a tight embrace, "Oh, Yami Kerra, I thought I lost you forever!"  
  
Kerra held Tenshi tightly and gently rocked her back and forth, "Shh, hikari, I'm here. We're together again."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Phasio stood back surprised at was happening. He turned to his brother, "What is the meaning of this Shadi?"  
  
Shadi stayed by his daughter's side but answered, "Is that anyway to greet your older brother, Phasio? It's been so long."  
  
Phasio smirked, "Yes, way too long. Tell me, when was the last time, I defeated you in a shadow duel?" he conjured up a shadow spear with the millennium armband and shot it towards one of the many warehouses. The building was engulfed in a red light before exploding, "I trust you remember how the game goes, Shadi."  
  
"I fear you are mistaken, Phasio. You have never defeated me. And now I have not forgotten. I was the one who taught you how to shadow duel, remember?" Shadi looked at his daughter. She was in agonizing pain. He knew exactly was she was going through.  
  
The pain was like nothing she had ever experienced. It felt like every single part of her body was being stabbed by razor sharp daggers, "Father, why?" was all she could gasp out. Shayba could usually stand horrific pain but this was pure torture and she didn't stop the crystal tears from escaping her eyes.  
  
"Shayba, this is the final test. You must look inside your heart and your soul. Only then will you be truly united with Yuka." Shadi glanced over to Yuka, "The first part of your test was to earn your dark half. The second half is to join with her."  
  
Shayba dropped to her knees. The pain was so great. Using all the strength she cold muster, Shayba closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them again, Shayba found herself standing in front of Yuka. Without thinking the newest hikari placed her hand into Yuka's. Seconds later, she let out a scream and fell into darkness. Shayba opened her eyes and found herself in a small room. She looked around and gasped. Standing in the corner was a woman. She looked almost exactly like Shayba. Only she was taller, her hair was longer and she had a sapphire blue eye and an emerald green eye. She was wearing a white Egyptian gown that flowed all the way to the floor.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Shadi looked at Yuka and nodded, "Watch over her. I have to take care of some unfinished business." he turned back to his brother. Using his millennium key, Shadi released a shadow spear and directed it towards his brother.  
  
Phasio just barely made it out of the line of fire. He returned the favor and shot his own shadow spear with the millennium armband, hitting the target, "You see, Shadi. You're much to slow." he turned to Shayba, "Now that I have the advantage, I think I'll get rid of you!" he conjured up a shadow spear with the millennium crown.  
  
*Meanwhile back with Shayba*  
  
Shayba pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Pain shot through her arm proving that she was truly awake, "Who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled warmly, "Why Shayba, I find it no surprise that you don't recognize me." she walked towards the shocked girl, "You were still just a baby when it happened. I am Shonya."  
  
Shayba looked more closely at the woman. Seconds later her eyes widened in pure shock, "Mother?"  
  
"Yes, my dear. I have come to congratulate you on your life time accomplishment." Shonya looked down as an expression of sadness plastered itself onto her face, "I also wanted a chance to see you again before..."  
  
"Before what, Mom? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I am now free to go to the underworld. I was told that I had some unfinished business that I had to take care of. I never realized it was to tell you how proud I am of you and how much I love you." Shonya walked over and pulled her daughter into a hug, "Just remember, Shayba; I will always be watching over you." she slow let go of her daughter and stepped backwards. Seconds later she was gone.  
  
Shayba stood in the middle of the room and began to cry once more.  
  
*Meanwhile back with Shadi and the others*  
  
Shadi quickly stood up. His normal calm sapphire eyes transformed into the eyes of Ra himself. A unique blue aura surrounded his body and he was suspended about three feet from the floor, "If you so much as harm one hair on my daughter's head I swear you will never life to see the face of Ra again!" his voice was filled with pure anger and vengeance.  
  
Phasio just laughed, "I'd like to see you try and stop me, old man." he continued to laugh.  
  
In one quick motion, Shadi reached out and pulled the millennium armband from his brother. Seconds later the millennium crown flew off of Phasio's sweaty brow, "I have defeated you once again."  
  
Phasio was in pure shock. How could he have failed? He turned to his brother, "What now?"  
  
Shadi looked at his brother and sighed, "That's up to you Phasio. You can either accept the punishment of the Shadow Realm, or you can change your ways and join me."  
  
Phasio looked at his brother in disbelief, "You would give me another chance to be your brother?"  
  
Shadi smiled, "Yes."  
  
Phasio looked away, "I don't know if I can? I've become so evil."  
  
"If you believe in yourself, you can accomplish anything." Yami spoke. He, Yugi, Tenshi, and Kerra had appeared merely seconds after the shadow duel.  
  
"That's right and I know you can do it if you just try." Shayba smiled. She had just woken up. She stood up and walked over to her uncle. Seconds later she threw her arms around him, "I forgive you, uncle Phasio."  
  
Phasio returned the embrace with tears in his eyes, "I'll try, Shayba."  
  
Yuka walked over to her hikari, "Well done Shayba. You have truly earned the right to have me as your Yami." she smiled at her other half. Seconds later, Yuka found herself in a tight embrace with Shayba, "I will always protect you, my light."  
  
Tenshi and Kerra smiled at the two newest members of the hikari yami family, "Come on Tenshi, let's go home. I think we have had enough excitement for one day."  
  
Tenshi chuckled, "Just a minute." she walked over to Yami and took his hand and placed it into Yugi's, "You two have shown that the power of love is stronger than the power of hate." she stepped back and kneeled before the two, "I am honored to be called your friend." she stood up and walked back to her Yami, "All right, let's go home."  
  
Yami and Yugi looked at each other and smiled. Both of them knew that Tenshi spoke the truth. Yami took Yugi into his arms and swung him around, "I love you, Yugi. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Yugi's eyes suddenly filled up with crystal tears, "Oh, Yami. I love you too." he leaned forward and soon their eye contact was broken as their lips met in a sweet kiss.  
  
Yami slowly pulled back and smiled, "Come on hikari, let's go home."  
  
Shadi smiled, "Congratulations, my Pharaoh. You have truly found the answers." he turned to his daughter who was currently still hugging her Yami, "Shayba, you have served me well. I am so proud of you. Congratulations, you have passed the test."  
  
Shayba let go of her embrace with her Yami and ran to hug her father, "I love you Daddy." her cheeks darkened. It had been years since she uttered those words but now she didn't care. She made her father happy.  
  
Phasio watched the two and smiled, "Now I know what love is." he walked over to his brother and niece and joined the hug.  
  
Shayba turned to her Yami, "Yuka, get your butt over here!"  
  
Yuka laughed and joined the group hug.  
  
Shayba glanced up towards the sky and smiled. She could see her mother smiling down at her.  
  
Akkadia: Ok, everyone that's it. I have officially completed another fan fiction!  
  
Karria: It's another miracle!  
  
Akkadia: I don't have to ask for anymore reviews, cause they won't equal anything, but I appreciate all the reviews everyone has given me for this story! Be sure to check out my others stories and look for more of mine in the near future! 


End file.
